Mating Season
by I. Deviant
Summary: Shivers. Shivers are a natural human reaction. To intense cold, disgust, or... arousal, both wanted and unwanted. And according to one very jealous and annoyed Jennifer Jareau, the shivers Lea McCallister exhibited were arousal, and the ones her girlfriend exhibited damn well better be disgust. Set around the early or middle fifth season. First Story!


**A/N: First Story! Heh, never thought I'd ever actually post on the web! Hate to be judged, hate to judge I suppose, but on with it! This is so late in the Criminal Minds Universe, but I just want to go back to a time when Alex Blake didn't exist and to a universe where Will LaMontagne didn't exist.**

~o0o~

Shivers.

The shivers were a common reaction to cold temperatures, or the sudden cold after experiencing intense heat.

Or it was caused by arousal.

Emily, along with the rest of the team, noted the shivers Lea experienced once Emily got up in her face, asking her what she did to those women and why, saying how she was their most likely suspect and how she was going to enjoy slapping those handcuffs on her wrists to take her to jail.

Lea McCallister was a seductress, a woman who would perfectly fit the description of a succubus, minus the supernatural powers. And her latest interest was the very woman questioning her, Emily Prentiss.

Too bad that the brunette was taken. But don't tell Lea that.

On the other side of the one way glass, Hotch bit his lip, "Lea's attraction, her desire of Emily could be what we need to break her, we need to make her feel plain, because then she'll get angry".

"Or" Rossi started "We could have Emily play along, and then Lea is bound to let something slip".

"Hang on a second" JJ stated, her irritation towards the situation growing "Are you suggesting that we have Emily act like Lea is seducing her? Because I'm not sure if that's admissible in court", _Also that bitch isn't going to be putting her hands on my girlfriend anymore than she is already, and that itself is far too much touching._

"No, what Rossi is saying is that we have Emily play along, and stay under the ruse that if she could, she would-" Reid started.

But Emily had begun to speak again, and he paused to listen "If I could, I'd take you out of here and show you a nice time" Emily smirked, crossing her arms because she knew this shirt made her arm muscles pop, and also knew it would drive Lea crazy.

It worked. Lia bit her lipstick covered lips, her eyes trailing down the agents ripped body. Tight, dark slacks and a tight white button up that showed off those muscled arms. _Oh honey, tie me down and take me, I'll beg if I have to, just do something to me with that body._

"You know, Emily dear" Lea said in a sultry manner, licking blood red lips again, "I really am innocent, but I'd love for you take it all away. How does that sound? Just you, me, and a bed, after all, that's what you promised when we were at Luxuria".

Emily had gone undercover at the gay club Luxuria, or Lust in Latin, and had, well into the night, flirted with the seductress until they had gotten permission to arrest her in a less public setting.

JJ remembers some of the audio from that night with a clarity greater than what Reid's eidetic memory could give.

Also a rage greater than that of a Bipolar man getting cut off at Burger King.

_'"Mmmmh, Emily baby, you really should stop teasing and take me to the back already" Lea teased, her hands fingering the lapels of Emily's brown leather jacket as she straddled the brunettes ripped jean clad thighs._

_"Why should I when you, are teasing me?" Emily asked with confident smirk, her nose inches from that of her suspects. She placed her lips by Lea's ear "Why should I, when watching you squirm is so much fun, and when I'm patient enough to wait for you to beg me, beg me to let it be just you, me, and bed, all night long"._

_Lea shuddered, and ground her scantily clad center against Emily's ripped abdomen, manicured hands clawing at her sharp jaw line as her lingerie was doing little to protect the brunettes clothes from her arousal. The fact that her mini skirt had ridden up around her hips didn't help either, but no one else in the club cared at that moment, all of them too wasted or too caught up in a make out session to pay any mind._

_Lea bit Emily's ear lobe "Well, let's see how long we can" she nipped at the brunettes pulse point "Wait it out, hmm?"._

The sight of Emily's previous royal blue button down, smudged with their suspects arousal by her belly button, was enough to send JJ into a jealous rage once they had McCallister in custody, but per professional rules, she couldn't stake her claim on the brunette, only stew in silence as she watch that _slut _flirt with her.

"Well that's off the table now" Emily growled suddenly "I'm taken, and besides, you're not my type" Emily smirked at Lea's shocked face, before grabbing the case files and strutting out, calling over her shoulder "Sorry babe".

Emily looked at the rest of the team, shaking her head "I can't keep up with her, because most likely it'll just be us flirting until she wants to stop or we release her in seventy two hours and she tries to jump my bones the moment I leave my house".

"Maybe someone else can go in there and talk to her, someone that has a direct tie to you that could affect McCallister" Rossi offered, he looked to JJ "JayJay, your relationship with Emily, it could be what we need to make Lea confess, Strauss doesn't actually know of it, so we could simply label it as a lie for the interrogation".

JJ mulled it over for a second in her mind. _I'll get to enjoy the look on her face when I tell her that Emily is my girlfriend, I'll torture her with it. Oh, revenge is such a bitch. Emily is mine._

"I'll do it" The media liaison said after her moment of thought.

Hotch nodded, but looked to Emily "Are you ok with this?".

Emily nodded, "I'm fine with it, honestly, if it means she stops staring at me like I'm a feast she wants to devour I'm all for it".

But of course, Reid decided to butt in "Actually, the look on her face was one of deep attraction and arousal commonly seen in mating animals when not seen in humans. Her more primal urges are leaning towards you being her mate, and the longer it doesn't occur, the more desperately she wants it to happen".

JJ's jaw clenched viciously, and she managed to grit out "Thanks Spence" Before heading into the room in a miniature rage, letting her mask of calmness slip away just a little bit.

"Hello Lea, I'm Agent Jareau" JJ said briskly, taking a seat.

"Where's Emily?" Lea asked, eyes darkening in anger at this new agent taking her sexy brunettes place.

"She's busy" JJ snapped, standing abruptly, "But I feel that I should warn you, she won't ever return your feelings, she won't ever let it be just you, her and a bed, all night long" by now, JJ's eyes were a dark blue, her anger and jealousy nearly controlling her every action.

Lea smiled condescendingly at JJ "Now dear, I don't think you understand, since Emily is free to do whatever she wants, she can easily stick that well practiced tongue _anywhere she wants on my body_".

Now its JJ's turn to smile condescendingly, but it morphs into a smirk as she says "No, she can't, see, I'm the ball and chain here Lea, Emily is _mine_". JJ licks her lips, leaning on the shiny steel table with one arm, looking directly into Lea's eyes as she brags "I'm the one that she comes home to, I'm the one that has her pleading for more." Suddenly a thought clicked in JJ's mind, _She mentioned giving Em scars so that she would never forget. _"And, see Lea dear, Emily has twin sets of five scars on either side of her spine, _made from my nails_, I think you know how she got them".

Jealousy was raging through Lea McCallister's veins at the blondes words. She could picture the parallel scars running down the entirety of Emily's back, from shoulders to the small of her spine. But she should have given the agent those scars, not this blonde bitch with a badge.

"Fuck you!" The jealous woman spat, on the verge of foaming at the mouth she was so angry, but even then, her tan complexion and blue eyes still allowed her to look beautiful.

"No" JJ said, shaking her head "I think you mean fuck no one, because if Emily is taken, then so am I, thank you for your time, Ms. McCallister, but we are done with you". With that, JJ walked from the room, leaving a sexually frustrated seductress with only her nc-17 fantasies of her girlfriend.

Once JJ emerged from the interrogation room, she wasted no time after quickly saying "She's clean" Before grabbing Emily by the hand and leading her to an adjoining room where Garcia had already turned off the cameras.

She slammed Emily into the wall opposite the one way glass, her hands on her jaw as she gave her a deep, open mouth kiss. As the blondes manicured hands tangled themselves in her hair, Emily spun her around, pushing JJ back into the wall as her fingers dug into shapely hips.

JJ needed more contact, she just needed _more_. So she hooked a leg around Emily's waist, her other leg being lifted by one of the brunettes arms so that she clung to her with all four limbs. She ground her hips into the brunettes abdomen, as Lia McCallister had before, moaning the brunettes name as slightly chapped lips traced their way down her tan neck.

JJ wanted to take things even farther, and so did Emily, but a knock on the door signaled that someone needed them. Once the kiss was broken, JJ unbuttoned the top of Emily's shirt, and on the ropey muscle of Emily's shoulder, where it could be concealed by her shirt, she sunk her teeth in like a vampire would. Emily muffled a howl in JJ's blonde hair as the blonde kept her teeth there for a few seconds, relishing in the primal action she had taken against her girlfriend.

The wound drew a minuscule amount of blood which JJ licked up before buttoning the brunettes shirt, whispering "Mine" In the brunettes ear before sashaying out of the interrogation room into Morgan's view, smirking.

Emily's chest was heaving as she leaned against the wall, eyes wide and nearly pitch black before the arousal faded and her eyes were back to their usual warm dark chocolate.

Morgan smirked, clearly understanding what had just transpired between his friends. "Didn't know JayJay was the possessive type Em, you pick them well".

"Shut it Morgan" Emily snapped, a grin on her face despite her tone as she walked out of the room, head held high and shoulder stinging from the bite she had received.

Judging by the look on JJ's face when Emily made eye contact in the bullpen, one thing was certainly clear.

Reid was right.

It was mating season.


End file.
